


Nightwing's "funeral"

by QueenVictoria88



Category: Batman (Comics), Forever Evil (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Death, Feels, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Sappy, Spyral, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoria88/pseuds/QueenVictoria88
Summary: What do you think happened to the Batfamily after Dick Grayson’s supposed death at the end of Forever Evil? Bruce had to act like Dick was dead all while trying to be there for him with Spyral. I like to imagine it went something like this, but ya know, not really.“Babs, I don’t mean to upset you. I just thought I’d check with the one who leaves no stone unturned. The one who can see a Batman cover up a mile a way… and ya know because Bruce said I was dead too and yet…”“You were dead Jason, he wasn’t wrong. Not having security on your grave, well if you hold that against him then you wouldn’t be here.”





	Nightwing's "funeral"

As if three days could change anything. Three days from when Dick Grayson had been put in the machine, unmasked as Nightwing and killed just as quickly. Three days from when she stood helplessly watching as the only person to ever truly know her was silenced. As if any pain could subside in three days from such an experience. “As if”, she kept thinking. A part of her knew this day could come, for him, for any of them. But knowing that and living it were two different things. She was one of the smartest people most people knew and yet, she had no answers. Barbara reluctantly gets out of bed having dreamt all night of Grayson. Having heard him say her name, she tossed around in the sheets hugging him tightly, telling him she couldn’t believe he was still alive. She woke up clutching her pillow instead of Grayson and the deep sobs of realization were choking her into reality. A reality that felt suffocating, wrong and just too damn hard to exist in. Somehow she manages to get herself in the shower. Every fucking where she looked had him all over. They hadn’t been a couple for years, but they had always been friends and there was that hope. They understood each other best, better than anyone and no matter what was going on between them when Dick was in trouble, it was to her he would run. So as she strips off her clothes she gets to the watch he gave her as a birthday gift. She goes past the concert tickets she placed on her wall from one of the best days they spent together and as she gets into the shower she remembers one of the many times his perfect body collided with hers after a night of patrol as they washed off together. She complained she was cold and told him to get out, he laughed and engulfed her saying he’d keep her warm. Such a typical response, she teased as they kissed under the shower’s rain. Back in cold lonely reality, she forces the curtain closed so fast the circular curtain rings made a loud and ugly screech that satisfied her anger. She shuts her eyes to try and make it all stop. “Dick… this can’t be real.”

She is staring at the blue sky, the birds chirping, the day seemingly ordinary. Too ordinary for Gotham. She is lost in silly thoughts, like how she’ll never hold his hand again. How big his hand felt, though he was younger. He always seemed strong. Even when he was being a baby like that time when she gave him a hair cut.“You are incredibly smart, talented and you usually excel at everything you do, Babs, but-“  
“Why should this be any different? Don’t you trust me?”  
“Of course! I only trust you.”  
“Then sit down and stop being such a baby!” The sound of a razor turns on.  
“Stay away from me! Ha Ha!”  
‘DICK! I can’t believe you brought your Eskrima sticks!?” Their laughter slowly fades in her head. Her gaze is lost and she is frozen until the sound of that familiar limo door slams, knocking her out of her semi-sweet memory.

She turns and Bruce Wayne, ever composed and emotionless, steps away from the car. Alfred, Tim and Damian slowly following behind. She hates that for a second she thinks Dick will get out of the car next, it rips at her. Just like how she’s gone to text him twelve times in the last three hours before she remembers. She’s nauseous. She notices the looks on all their faces, a lump rises in her throat. This was Grayson’s funeral alright. Leave it to Mother Nature to give them the most beautiful day to say good bye to the most beautiful person. Bruce wasn’t going to ask her to say anything, but if he did, that might be all she could manage. Her Father, who had been calling her more often since the news of Dick’s death, makes his way over to Bruce to offer his condolences. Barbara knows it would only be right to follow him and do the same, but she just can’t bring herself to move. Tim and Damian look absolutely miserable, like being in each other’s company is tolerable for such occasions, but this one being for Grayson, they were both dying on the inside and holding it together only for Bruce. Barbara forces down the emotional floodway that was building inside her and turns away to catch her breath. She feels something from off in the distance, a presence. That’s when she sees him, standing behind a tree.

She carefully slips away dodging having to see anyone. Who was she kidding? Even under the circumstances, Bruce would see, he’s sees everything, but what should she care. As she nears, the familiar cigarette smoke seems somewhat comforting. She doesn’t bother with a greeting or a glance, she just fancies herself right next to him, leaning on the tree.   
He exhales, “Here.” and offers her a drag.She takes it and inhales too, much to his surprise. Then he quickly decides given today’s circumstances, it makes sense. She passes it back and he takes a long inhale as he blows out smoke. He finally broaches the main reason they were standing next to each other for the first time in years. “Have you seen the body?”  
She sighs as she rolls her eyes. “He did. He was there.”  
“That would be a no.”  
“You think he’s lying?” She raises an eyebrow almost in amusement.  
“I just wanted to know how sure you were.”  
“Jason, please. This is hard enough as it is without you tr— I mean why even ask?”  
“Babs, I don’t mean to upset you. I just thought I’d check with the one who leaves no stone unturned. The one who can see a Batman cover up a mile away… and ya know, because Bruce said I was dead too and yet…”  
“You were dead Jason, he wasn’t wrong. Not having security on your grave, well if you hold that against him then you wouldn’t be here.”  
He goes to answer, but everyone starting to get quiet distracts him, “I think its starting.”  
“I think so too.”  
“Want to get a beer, instead?” He attempts in jest.  
Again she responds with an eye roll and yet somehow manages to let a smile slip. He smirks back feeling satisfied.“I would, but Tim and Damian nee—“  
“—I know. Come on.”

The funeral was classically nice by all standards of how things should be conducted in a world like Bruce Wayne’s. Except everyone who was hurting the most, wasn’t really in Bruce Wayne’s world and to Bruce, Bruce Wayne didn’t even really exist. When dirt was on top of the casket, Alfred made the announcement that there would be lunch served in the lobby of Wayne Enterprises for all who attended. The people who truly knew Dick Grayson found themselves standing around Dick’s now lowered casket. Members of the Justice League, the Titans and the Batfamily, heroes all out of costume standing there. Clark makes his way over to Bruce.  
“It was a lovely service.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Is there—“ Clark starts.  
“No, Clark. There’s nothing to do.” Bruce anticipates.  
“I can’t imagine losing a son, Bruce, I’m so sorry. I loved him too. He—“  
“He was the best. I know, Clark. Thank you.”

It went something like that for all the others until they too decided to leave and it was only the real family left. Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, Tim, Damian and Jason.

“We should make an appearance at Wayne Enterprises…” Bruce suggests with disdain.  
Tim attempts to be supportive, “…If that’s what you want.”   
“Father, no one there matters. We could just retreat back to our homes.”  
“Master Bruce, what would you like us to do?”

They make their way away from the open grave. “That’s it?” Jason asks pointedly still in the same spot. “That’s all he gets? Some lines of poetry and dirt? Was my funeral this boring?”  
“Jason.” Barbara snaps.  
“No. I’m sorry, Dick and I weren’t the closest, but I certainly respected him and apparently a lot more than you guys do. You were the closest ones and—“  
“Jason, we are grieving and—“  
“Bruce. Let me stop you because it sounds like you’re once again, misunderstanding me. Why don’t I go first.”

Jason pulls out a small bottle of vodka, he twists the cap off and holds it up.

“The first time I saw Dick, he was flying through the air on the trapeze. He was a natural and even though he went from trapeze rods to grappling hooks, he never lost that look like he belonged in the sky. He was annoyingly charming and perfect at most of what he did. He’ll always be Bruce’s favorite regardless of how much they argued, that was also annoying, but he never turned me away. Or anyone for that matter and he was the most god damn liked one of us in multiple universes. There will never be another ‘dick’, for any of us.” He winks, then laughs and brings the bottle closer. “To Grayson.” And he takes a swig and hands it to Tim signifying that he’s next.

Tim wants to look at Bruce to get approval, but he ignores his inner urge and just decides to go. He decides to let it all go, as he had been holding in so much. “Jason’s right. Living in the shadow of your perfection was so… yeah, just annoying. He laughs, run a hand through his hair finally smiling. But it pushed us all to be better. I keep thinking of the time we were suppose to have a Titan’s training session, but I, surprise, overslept. Instead of busting me, Dick let me sleep and later when I asked him why, he said because I clearly needed the sleep and because I wasn’t that good anyway and one training session wasn’t going to make a difference.” He laughs again and this time he isn’t laughing alone. “It was the moment I felt more like a friend than his teammate. That’s why he was a good leader, he was a friend first and a leader second. Regardless of how he’d finish all the milk in the morning when he’d stay over. I’ll have a bowl of cereal tonight just for you, Grayson.” Tim takes a swig quickly to ignore the emotions building and then he hands the bottle to Damian.

“This is stupid but it was initiated by Todd, why would I expect anything different. Don’t expect me to stand here and share my feeling on Grayson because he was more than an adequate teammate. His antics would drive me crazy sometimes, but then again, Father says I shouldn’t fault those who weren’t raised like me. All I’ll say is, I appreciate that Grayson let me be myself and it’s a shame he’s gone.” Damian stands there for a minute looking like he wants to say more, but that he is fighting himself from showing real emotion. It was no secret one of Damian’s first real loving relationships came from having Dick as a mentor, but he didn’t want any of them to see how much losing Grayson had wrecked him. He finally takes a tiny sip and hands it to Alfred who refrains from taking a drink from the bottle.

“Master Grayson the pain in my heart from your absence is too great to materialize into words. I knew the day I made the Robin costume something like me standing here would become reality. I apologize for having a hand in your subsequent downfall. Although, I’ll never regret seeing the hero you turned into. From scrapes on your knees to bullet holes, I was there for mostly all of them and you took each one like a badge of honor for doing good. They say family does not need be blood related and you were living proof. As Master Bruce’s first son, you certainly thought alike on many occasions. It was wonderful to do it all again with you in raising you. And Master Timothy is correct, you did shamelessly use all of the milk, even after I bought two cartons.” He gets choked up. “I even have two on hand for you now… I guess they will expire… ” He wipes his eyes. “Rest in peace, my child.”

Alfred passes the bottle to Bruce. Bruce looks down for a second. He can tell Barbara is watching his every move. He is about to say something and then instead hands her the bottle.“I think I should go last.” he says sternly.

Barbara is surprised. “Oh I…shit.” She pauses. She thinks about the beautiful day line she had earlier, but now it seems so lacking. She tries again in her head to contextualize her feelings. She has too many stories, too many moments, too many things to…“I have too much to say about Dick Grayson. For a while this flying Boy Wonder was mine. I knew everything about him. I… Shit…” She trails off again feeling frustrated at herself. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Her eyes closed, all she sees is his face. She smiles. “One time, after another one of his arguments with Bruce, Dick needed space so we went for a drive. We drove for a long time, ignoring what was bothering him and just having fun. Essentially, that’s who Dick was. Someone with many layers, but he was only interested in showing you the ones that would guarantee you a good time. He never wanted to put his stuff on anyone else. That’s why so many love him. It was important to Dick to be everyone’s friend. Jason you’re right he deserved this, he deserves so much more than any of this. Saying ‘Dick was’ out loud feels wrong and…” She pauses trying to collect herself. “I…I was thinking the other day, when I was working s case with the Titans, we were taking some downtime at the pool. Dick had stolen Wally’s clothes,. Imagine if you can, an angry Wally wearing only and inflated duck pool float, speeding around naked after Dick, who was using his grappling line to evade him. Until they both ended up falling into the pool” She laughs again, but easier this time. “It was stupid boy stuff, but it was the stuff that would just make everything seem okay. …Man, miss him doesn’t even begin to cover it.” She takes a significant gulp to try and have the burn of the alcohol cause her to feel something. Tears have been running down her face even through her laughter.

She tries to hand the bottle to Bruce but he puts his hand up in dismissal. “I’d rather not. He knew how I felt.” And he turns to leave.

Tim is livid as he cries out, “Bruce! That’s it?”  
“Tim.” Alfred trying to calm him.  
“No! I’m sorry, I refuse to believe you’re this cold! This selfish!”  
Jason jumps in, “He doesn’t want to Timbo, it’s fi—“  
“No, it’s not fine.” He turns back to to Bruce, “He got into this because of your quest, but that doesn’t make this your fault. You brought us all together, you have to say something. He was your son!”

Bruce froze. He is turned away from them and suddenly he speaks softly, but loud enough for them to hear.“One day Alfred fell ill. I demanded he stay in bed for the day. It fell to me to provide three meals for Dick as he was merely ten. I made pancakes for breakfast and even though they fell apart, Dick ate every bite. I attempted to combine left overs to make chicken salad sandwiches for lunch and Dick politely ate one half. Then when it came time for dinner, as I was elbows deep in a meal that was well out of my league the door bell rang. It was a pizza delivery man who had two pizzas for someone named Bob. I proceeded to tell him, there was no Bob that lived here, to which he suggested we keep the pizzas, as they would be too cold to resell . Dick knew I would take pity on him and so I instead bought the pizzas. I played along and told Dick that we shouldn’t waste it. He played along and pretended he was disappointed he wouldn’t get to taste the dinner I had planned. We ate pizza on paper plates at his request and we even sat on the couch…in the living room.”“Wow, the living room. He totally was the favorite.” Tim snarks. “Dick was my first and for that he was always the one who could get me to do things I wouldn’t normally do. That might be why you perceive him as my favorite. He was the first person in my life to show me joy again after my parents died… and he had to beat me over the head each time to do it. And like you said Jason, he never gave up trying to do so. Satisfied?”

Bruce doesn’t wait for a response and makes his way to the limo where he promptly gets inside by himself waiting for everyone else to get in. Alfred walks over to Jason placing a hand on his shoulder  
“It was a nice sentiment, Master Jason.”  
“Thanks Al, but I didn’t do it for him, he can sulk all he wants.”  
Damian quickly follows after his Father. And Alfred after that.Then it was just Tim, Babara and Jason.

“You going to be okay?” Jason asks Tim.  
“Yeah, but don’t be a stranger, ya know on the streets.” He says as he finally leaves them, giving Barbara a hug.  
“You’ll see me.” Jason responds. Then he and Barbara were alone.  
“How about you Red?”  
“I’m never going to be okay again, but I’m fine.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Get out of here, ya criminal.” The two share a smile and she gives Jason a side hug.

Again Barbara is alone. She sits down by the head stone, tracing the letters of his name carefully. She thinks about Birthday cards she had sent him over the years, taking for granted the simple act of writing his name. Will she write his name again? The finality of death- someone as smart as Barbara knows and is well acquainted with the concept, but this was too heavy. She still had so much love left to give. “I can’t…” she starts and then just sobs pour from her. She lets her body fall to the grass as she entirely lets go. She consciously decides that for right now, she’ll be an utter mess crying uncontrollably because she lost the love of her life, but once she finishes, she’ll move on. She knows somewhere deep down that Dick would make a threat to come back just to chastise her for not moving on. So she has to. Dick Grayson was dead, but the mission never dies. How many did she and Dick lose together through their lives. The mission was more important, it had to be. Batgirl would have to get back up.

Bruce is silent the entire ride home, more so than that, his presence radiates that he wants to be left alone. They skipped going to Wayne Enterprises. Bruce retreats quickly to his study and makes sure he isn’t followed. He goes around the pulling the shades down and turns the cameras off in the room. Then he goes to the far wall and presses the hidden button, the wall slides back revealing a safe. He taps in the code and the safe door opens. He picks up the burner phone that is sitting inside the safe and dials.

“You’re two hours early?”  
“I know.”  
“Anything wrong?”  
“I just came from your funeral.”  
“Was it nice?”  
“I’m not going to answer that. Are you okay?”  
“Mission is going fine. I have a few questions, but I can’t talk now.”  
“Then in two hours?”  
“Yes. Oh and Bruce?”  
“Yes?“How was she?”  
“Barbara will be okay, Dick. I’ll make sure they all are. ...Two hours.”  
*Click*

**Author's Note:**

> I ignored the whole Nightwing's identity was exposed and the other members of the Batfamily.


End file.
